


Through the camera

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Het, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Top Sam Winchester, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Sam's a high-rank pornstar. Dean's a new camera man on the crew. Guessed what happened?( Chapter 1 is porn-filming scene between Sam and Jess, if you come here for wincest smut , skip to chapter 2 ~ )
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was my 3am thoughts and i didn't know it'll turn out as a nearly 5k mess. thanks to my bff martie for always cheer me up on this fic. any mistake is on me bc my mind gone crazy.

Another day of his work as a pornstar, Sam Winchester ruffled his dark hair as he waited for the director. He was informed that they're going to film a few tapes today, with a cliche plot like step-siblings stuff.

Sam started to be a pornstar since he was 20. After his muscles and joints went in perfect places and he wasn't a skinny frag boy that only had nine inches and a half dick size and super-high libido anymore, so his need to fuck could pay him in cash. John, his father, didn't like his career path so Sam moved out, filming porn while studying law. He was great at both. His ranking on several websites climbing up and up. Four years after, he was still getting high ranks with comments that he only got hotter by the time passing.

"Early as always, Sammy," a sweet voice flew into his ears, he looked up and felt relieved that it was one of his best coworker's, Jessica Moore.

"Oh, you're my sister again, Smurf?" Sam smiled as he looked at her gray crop-top with Smurfs pattern on it, the clothes for their video today. He and Jessica had filmed together since the start, their vids usually got the most views on site so the boss planned to get them together more often.

"Funny," Jessica laughed. "Honestly, I like it more when I was your nurse."

"You looked good in that stupid sexy costume," Sam commented and Jessica hummed in amusement.

"Hi, everyone! Today we have someone in our crew. He's a new cameraman, please give him a warm welcome, okay?" Jimmy, the director, walked in and everyone gave him interest.

Sam poked his head out to look at him, but the man behind Jimmy caught all of his attention. Dirty blonde spiky hair, those green eyes that were more beautiful than emerald, and oh— freckles around those plush red lips. If Jimmy didn't say he was a cameraman, Sam would definitely think that he was a new actor.

"Alright new guy, introduce yourself," Jimmy nudged the new cameraman.

"Um, hi, I'm Dean Campbell," he smiled shyly, and all Sam could think was I want to fuck him so bad.

He shook his head as he was shocked at his own thought. Yes, he's a pornstar, he's fucked a lot of both men and women. It's just — never, never that he'd feel wanting to fuck someone this... urgently?

He didn't know if it was his luck when Jimmy walked to him and he brought Dean too. Sam gave Dean a smile, along with his puppy eyes he knew he always did when he's performing.

"So you gonna film these two today, as your first day, I think it'll be the best if you guys know each other before filming."

He just couldn't help to give Dean a look, not so wantonly, "Hi, I'm Sam."

He could see Dean blushed lightly, fuck, he's so _adorable_.

"And I'm Jessica, you can call me Jess!" Jessica snickered as she said, smiling as brightly as her eyes. "Dean, right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," Dean smiled and pointed to her shirt, "Hey, I also like Smurfs."

"Say thanks to the costume," Jessica shrugged.

"Nice to meet you too, Dean. You can tell us anything about how you want us to be on camera, okay? Right, Sammy?"

"U-uh, yeah, yeah," Sam smiled, still didn't focus on the conversation at all since his eyes locked onto Dean's facial parts and everything.

"Alright, everyone gets ready! We gonna film in ten minutes!" Jimmy shouted to the crew. "C'mon, Dean, I'll show you the camera."

Dean nodded before walked after him. Sam had to shake his head again before stretched to put that thought away.

"Dean got your eyes, huh, Sam?" Jessica teased, "Never saw you not so-talkative before."

"I'm not- uh- yeah, well, kinda-"

Jess patted his back, "You know, you're cute, despite your hot fuck and that monster dick of yours, you're sweet, Sammy."

"Um, thanks? Why do you tell me this?"

"If you want him, go get him. No one will ever able to resist your puppy eyes!" She winked cockily before skipped to the set. "And, from that look on your face, be a bit gentle on me, okay?"

Sam frowned, "what look?"

" _I want to fuck that cameraman so hard_ look, but you got me at the moment and we gotta work, Sammy. So, yeah."

"Shut up—"

Sam followed her. Face flushed and trying his best not to get too distracted as he knew the fact that Dean got to film him... _having sex_... and it's so fucking hot.

Yeah, he had to try to stay _gentle_.

  


////

  


The brief of the plot today was when the step-sister, Jess, came in the house and found her step-brother, Sam, jerking off with porn playing from his laptop. She straddled him when he was unaware, diving deep in his fantasy, and replace his hands with her mouth. It would include blowjobs, eating pussy, and finally sex on the sofa. The actors got to decide the positions.

Riding would be perfect for the location, Sam and Jess agreed on that, so be it.

By the time they arrived at the set, Dean'd already marked the place and got ready with the camera test. He was very professional and, well, Dean's very pretty when he was serious. Sam listened to all of his words. Then they were ready to go.

"3, 2, 1, action!"

After the snap sound of the slate, Sam was lying on a white leather sofa, already half-hard when he clicked the play button on the porn video on the laptop. He was briefed to close his eyes, getting deep in the fantasy, hot breath got through his nose slowly as he tugged his pants down, stroking his cock. He felt eyes on him. It was normal. But it's different today, yes, Dean's eyes on him, behind the lens. 

Sam growled low in his throat as his cock started to grow harder in his own hand when he started imagining Dean into this. The porn wasn't necessary anymore, Sam's thoughts were way more filthy.

_He imagined looking into those green eyes with long eyelashes when Dean's on his knees in front of him, those red cock-sucking lips opened wide waiting for his dick. He touched his cheeks, pushed in, and let Dean spoke french between his legs. He bet Dean's skin would be soft and smooth under his hands, and his spiky hair, too, would be extremely soft when he pulled them. Would Dean like hair-pulling? Sam wondered if Dean had any kinks— like, panties? Dean came in panties while sucking him off, fuck, yes._

"Fuck," Sam moaned out, increasing the speed of his hand a bit, and he felt a warm, wet feeling around his cock. Definitely Jess's mouth. He could hear her moans and the vibration around his cock. Sam groaned louder, bucking his hips more for the friction, from both his hand and Jess's mouth. He took his time to not open his eyes up yet because he wanted to imagine Dean for a little longer. But eventually, he opened his eyes, and they're burning with lust.

"Jess?" His voice was hoarse as he asked in surprise (perfectly after the script). Jessica gave him a playful smile as she still bobbing her head on his cock. Sam ran his fingers through her hair and closed his eyes again as he threw his head back, thinking about how Dean's mouth would actually feel. It got hotter when he snapped his eyes open again when a few minutes had passed, and he looked at the camera, through the camera, where Dean was.

They got a few minutes break after the hot kiss and sloppy making-out sessions that used the time for nearly ten minutes after the blowjob (welcome to porn industry), and the scene was continued to where Sam manhandled the woman on the sofa, both naked, before he buried his face between her legs, working his tongue into the magic that drew a shaky moan from Jessica's lips. Sam's mind's drifting again, _what sound Dean would make when he ate him out, how he would writhe and shake and moan when he squeezed those round ass or play with his nipples. Everything he did with Jess right now, he wanna try them with Dean, maybe more, fuck, how come that he's this obsessed with a man who he just met for an hour? And he's about to come just from thinking something dirty about Dean, fuck, you're not sixteen anymore Sam!_

They mostly had another break if the actor was spent, but Sam was hard as steel so they cut just for rolling the condom on his cock and the scene went on. His hands on Jess' hips, guiding her onto his cock that lubed up with her slick. He slurred dirty things into her ears, audible enough to get in the microphone, _"you like that? Take my big dick like this, sister? Fuck, yes, bounce more, fuck,"_ He tried so hard not to let Dean's name slip out, and he tried so hard to be as gentle as usual — everyone knew he got wild when he's worked up, and now Sam was, horny over a man who's filming him fucking with another girl. He wondered how Dean's body would feel when he fucked him. And Sam was stiff when he pulled out the condom and jerking himself off to come on her face, another imagining to make it into Dean's.

_Now he's wondering how much come he could paint on Dean's freckles, on his eyelashes, on his lips, his tongue..._

"Cut!" Jimmy shouted, "Sam, that was sure the hottest film we've ever done!"

"Yes, sure is, I can barely walk now, Jimmy. What happened to our 'be gentle to me' deal, huh Sammy?"

"'M sorry," Sam gave her his puppy eyes — and as she said, no one could resist them, even herself.

"It's fine, I just need to rest for a bit. Can we film the other videos tomorrow?" Jess turned to Jimmy and asked. The dark-haired man looked at the monitor and nodded.

"Fine. So guessed we're finishing early today," Jimmy nodded, smiling widely before patting Dean's shoulder. "Good job for day one, Dean. Keep it at this rate and you'll be fine."

"Thanks," Dean smiled. "When will I get paid?"

"Salary, man. Around next week."

"Thanks..."

Meanwhile, Sam's helping Jess getting up, "C'mon, I'll give you a ride."

"Uh, Sam, you dumb, I'll call Brady," she winked at him before kissing his cheek. "And you, you know what to do, right?"

Sam chuckled, "Okay, fine, fine..."

She did that for him, though.

And he gotta make his move on Dean, or he'd die from frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean! Hey!"

Luckily, Sam caught up with Dean at the studio's door after he got a quick shower. He felt his heart beating fast, not from running, but from seeing Dean's soft smile.

"Oh- Sam, hi."

Only that and Sam felt heat stirring in his guts. Fuck, Sam, you're not a teenager, calm your horny self down!

"Do you mind getting dinner together? I mean- I know a delicious pizzeria around— and I like to know my co-workers," Sam smiled brightly as he hurriedly explained. He felt his face burning lightly, maybe he's blushing, but he hoped Dean assumed that it's because he ran here.

Dean looked up at him. He's small in Sam's thought, even he's definitely at least 6" but Sam was around 3 or 4 inches taller. "Um... I'd like to, really, but I'm really tight on the money right now..."

"It's fine. I'll pay."

"But—"

"For the first day that we know each other, please?" Sam attacked with puppy eyes, his most useful weapon. Dean lose.

"Yeah... fine."

Dean ended up sitting with Sam in the Pizzeria. He just moved to California for a little while and he was busy finding a job so he didn't have time to explore the streets. And actually, he didn't have breakfast today so his stomach let out a low grumble when the thick-crust pepperoni pizza was placed on their table. Dean didn't waste time to pick the slice and quickly consume it.

Sam wouldn't care if someone recognized him, but from the stare some people gave him when they passed by, Dean thought that he was pretty famous in his career. Dean didn't care that people looking at him either — but he felt Sam's eyes lingering on him for a while, maybe since he's acting, but Dean tried to not think to himself too much. There's no way Sam will like a poor old man like him... will he?

Dean didn't know he was wrong, Sam's obsessed with him.

"Yummy?" Sam asked, smiling brightly. He's happy that Dean's happy eating — and he's trying not to jump on him in public whenever Dean licked his fingers so sensually (in Sam's eyes, of course, when did he get this pervert?)

"Yeah, so delicious," Dean shot a smile back, his green eyes looked more alive than before. After 4 slices of 6, Dean was satisfied.

"So," Sam started, "how old are you?"

"28."

"You're older than me? Seriously?"

"Are you saying that I'm so pathetic that I'm nearly 30 and broke?"

"No! No no no, I mean, you look younger than that, you're pretty," Sam blushed as he hurriedly explained, looking, no, staring at Dean seriously. "Very pretty."

"...Thanks," Dean turned his head away, but Sam could see his ear as red as his cheeks. "And you are younger than me? When did you become... this?"

"Four years ago, when I was 20. I was tight on money, too, so I don't judge you," He said softly. "I assume you took this job because of the money. They pay pretty well."

_But not as well as Onlyfans_ , Sam continued in his mind.

"Yeah... damn right," Dean shrugged, "I struggled through lots of things after my mom died 2 years ago... My granddad hates me, never wanted me in the family, also blamed me for mom's death. My grandmom tried to help, but I didn't get any heritage in the end."

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled.

"'S fine, Sammy," Dean slipped out the nickname before he stopped. But Sam didn't seem to mind, though. "So... I moved away and ended up here, California. I live with my childhood friend Benny but since he got a girlfriend I felt bad to stay at his flat."

Sam nodded, before his lips pulled up a smile, as friendly as it could be. "You can stay at my place! I have a few guest rooms that weren't used."

"Huh—"

"I mean, I'll be happy to help, you know?"

"I know, but I don't want to be your burden."

"You won't," Maybe Sam snapped his response a bit too fast so Dean just stopped arguing. Sam took advantage of this, putting the cash on the table and tugged Dean's hand as he changed the subject. "C'mon, I can show you more of lovely places around!"

Dean thought of Sam like an energetic big puppy as he followed. Despite the brightest smile on earth and his off-camera personality, the images of Sam's pornstar mode and those dirty words kept flashing into his head every now and then.

_He knew it's wrong, but he wondered how hot could it get when Sam whispered those words into his ear?_

They wandered around San Pablo all day with Sam's bike. Dean didn't even realize when did his hand felt comfortable in Sam's when they walked in the crowd. He was tall, but still had to do a little run to catch up with Sam's long limbs whenever he ran. Their hands still connected. Dean realized it at the end of the day as they agreed to spend a moment in a local bar before calling it a night.

Some part of Dean didn't want it to end, but he knew he'd be seeing Sam — filming him — again. So it's fine, he guessed. His face flushed just thinking of it. Luckily Sam wouldn't see it as he went to take a piss.

Dean could be a real pro whenever he's behind a camera. But Sam got through it completely, too fast, it's not even a whole day since their first met! Dean got scared that he himself would ruin everything. Sam might do this to anyone and just toy with him, then he gonna throw Dean away. He's a top rank pornstar, isn't he?

"Hi, pretty thing," some dude hung around him and grinned. Dean blinked as he was pulled out from his own thoughts — into an awkward situation. "What's your name?"

"Dean," he answered awkwardly as he shot a glare at the man's face, and all he thought was he liked Sam's hazel eyes better than this predator. Dammit, how could he get out of this?

"Do you wanna—"

"Back off. He's _mine_."

Sam confronted with a growl, literally. His eyes and his voice were dark and Dean shivered with arousal when he saw Sam like that — possessive as hell. And _did Sam just say Dean was his?_

Sam was bigger than that man in every way so the other fleed, should've known there's no way to fight those muscles.

"Thanks, Sammy..."

"Let's go, Dean," Sam practically grumbled as he pulled Dean's arm and walked out of the bar after smashed the bill. Dean could feel anger through Sam's breath. They stopped at the parking lot, next to the bike, and Sam let go of his arm. Dean just realized the pain that was there, but that's okay.

"'M sorry to say things like that," Sam mumbled, "don't hate me, please?"

"I said thank you, Sam. I really do."

"I like you," Sam stuttered out, "I know it's fast, very fast, it doesn't make any sense at all, but I can't get you out of my head." His face reddened under the dim of the streetlight. "It's like you're the missing piece I don't know I don't have, you've filled my empty since I saw your green eyes..."

It's like a soap opera, Dean swore, and yet he fell for it completely because it's Sam.

"I see," Dean murmured, blushing hard too. His fingers fiddling around as he hesitated, but eventually, quietly, Dean asked as he moved closer, cupping Sam's face to look at him, "Sammy... Do you normally do all of this to everyone you'd just met?"

Sam blinked the tears away, then he felt his face burning more than before. He said the truth— he liked getting to know his co-workers. But taking them on a whole-day date after work and love confession on day one? Never.

"No," he leaned in to whisper, lips brushing the shell of Dean's ear and he could feel a shiver running through, "just you, Dean."

"Then it's fine, actually, I like you too," Dean replied with a small broken moan. "Can we kiss?"

"We can do a lot more than kissing if you want."

Sam answered before crashed his lips onto Dean's. He's sure that his cock was fully hard as he bucked his hips against Dean's rutting, and the other was hard too. Their kiss went into heat and passionate in a blink, letting hot, wet tongue exploring each other's mouth. A little biting never kill anyone and Sam loved Dean's whimpers when he bit and licked him as they kissed. He locked his lips to Dean's lustfully and his hands started to ghost around Dean's soft skin under his shirt. 

"S-sam, not- not here," Dean whined. Sam almost forgot that they're still in the parking lot.

"My place," Sam kissed Dean's jaw before got on his bike. When he's sure Dean's arms were around his waist he sped up. When those fingers came near his obvious bulge, fuck, Sam's sure that he's gonna perform better than this morning.

By the time they arrived at Sam's house, Dean's practically humping Sam's back, seeking the friction, aroused with the vibration of the bike and Sam's heat on his skin. Sam turned around to carry him up, and Dean locked his legs around Sam's waist so perfectly like his bowlegs were built to wrap around Sam, who still could walk easily while carrying him. They kicked both of their shoes before Sam slammed Dean against the door as soon as they got inside.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good that you turn into a porn actor," Sam growled against his ear and Dean whimpered at it, throwing his head back, exposing his neck for Sam to mark him. He felt Sam's smirk on his heated skin as he bit his collarbone, adding, "or, think about it again, I'm gonna make you _my cockslut_."

"Please, Sammy, make me," Dean cried out, desperate and flushed. It's like Sam had a switch. When he had sex, he would be a completely different person and fuck, it's the best.

Sam was wild, hotter than fire, and he's melting Dean in his arms as they continued kissing with all tongue-fighting and teeth-scraping things. Dean knew he's a good kisser, but Sam made him out of breath. His arms wrapped around Sam's neck, pulling him closer, fisting his long hair as he's letting out a loud moan when Sam's enormous hands squeezed his ass.

"It's like you're built for me to fuck, Baby, it's so perfect," Sam hummed, heading to the bedroom and let Dean fumbled at his buttons and ripped off their shirt along the way. Dean groaned at the sight of Sam's toned muscles, filming was one thing, but couldn't compare to touching it. He leaned in and bit Sam's throat, sucking hard enough to make a hickey and they both moaned.

Sam threw Dean into the bed and Dean let out an adorable 'oof' before he quickly kicked off his jeans and got on his knees at the moment Sam started to unbuckle his belt. Dean's mouth's watering when Sam got his cock out — Dean knew it's huge, couldn't wait to let that monster be in his mouth.

"Sammy, wanna suck you."

"Who am I to deny? Wanna fuck your mouth too," Sam rasped before groaned out as Dean wrapped those lips on his cock. "Fuck, Dean, I imagined this, imagined you when I jerked off in the film today. It was you in my mind, but this is better."

His hips rocked into shallow thrusts as his one hand pulled his soft hair, and another one went teasing his hard nubs, earning Dean's sweet moans as he hollowed his cheeks, swirling his tongue like the hottest pornstar Sam'd ever seen. So I guess he likes to have his hair pulled, Sam thought, panting hard. Dean rolled his green eyes up at him, tears rolling down his flushed freckled cheeks and whimpered.

"Dean, you're so good for me, my little slut. Can't wait to wreck your pretty little hole," Sam growled in his throat. His rhythm went faster until his cock slammed the back of Dean's throat and Dean choked on it slightly, moaning around his dick brokenly, his cock twitched, spilling all over the sheets.

Sam came after him, smearing white fluid all over Dean's pretty face and swollen lips, letting Dean flatten his tongue on his shaft, licking him clean.

"Sa- Sammy... please..."

"Please what, Dean? What do you want me to do?" He smirked, roaming his hands over Dean's nipples and toying with them. Dean groaned, shivering.

"Hold me in your arms and fuck me hard so I can feel you for days. Need it, please."

"You're so adorable when you beg," Sam whispered then pulled Dean up in his arms like before. Dean locked his legs around him, again, and Sam shoved only one arm under Dean's ass to give him support when he slammed Dean against the wall. His other hand went for lube in the nightstand then poured it down his palm and fingers. "This time, Dean, you will not come until I say you can. Understand?"

"Y-yess.. sir..." Dean hissed, partially grinding against Sam and partially feeling Sam's tip brushing his hole. _How can he get hard again so fast?_ He mewled when Sam held him in place, and Dean groaned at the pleasuring burn as Sam slid his large, long finger into his body. Only used seconds to find his prostate with that digit. "Fuck! Sam!"

" _Bingo_ ," Sam purred, adding another finger when Dean started to rock back and forth on his fingers lustfully with Sam's name on his tongue as a choked whimper. The man was a mess, and Sam loved it. 

After three fingers and Dean's really a bangable mess that Sam'd already favored him. Flushed face, teary hazy eyes, swollen lips, body squirming in Sam's arms, and wet, sloppy hole ready for Sam to wreck. His cock was fully hard again, weeping precome when Sam withdrew his fingers and replace them with his hard length in one slow-slide wi. Dean quivered, holding him tight and wasn't even trying to muffle his blissful moans when Sam bottomed out. His nails were digging in Sam's skin, but Sam didn't care. A little pain was his turn-on anyway.

"You're so pretty, baby. So tight. No girls or boys I've fucked were as tight as you. No one will be. Fuck, tell me how you feel, De. Do you like my cock?"

"I- I, fuck, love it. Love you. Can't hold much longer, please," Dean sobbed. He tried to hold his orgasm as long as he could, but with Sam filling him so full he found it fucking hard and he didn't want to let Sam down.

Sam growled, starting to slide in and out, making sure he's slamming Dean's sweet spot good and hard in every thrust as the pace went faster and wilder. "Me too, baby. Not gonna last long. Wanna come in your ass. Let you feel it all night."

" _Yesyesyes_ \- please Sammy, want ya seed so bad! Fill me up!"

"My little slut, mine, Dean. _Mine_." Sam grumbled, let those words mingled in the air between them before Sam kissed Dean again, thrusting his tongue into Dean's mouth, and Dean returned the favor with a moan in his throat. Sam broke the kiss, panting. "Gonna come, De."

"Yours, only yours," Dean's babbling right now. "Please please please Sammy!"

"Fuck," Sam gritted his teeth as he tensed, spilling his seeds in the warmness inside Dean's body, he could feel his come pulsing from his cock on and on. " _Come for me, Dean._ "

That's the only thing for Dean to let go, he screamed Sam's name at the time he came hard all over his belly — that's the last thing he could remember before he blacked out.

////

Dean woke up again in the morning, warm and cozy under the blanket and in Sam's arms. His lower parts were literally in pain when he moved, his neck and shoulders were full of bite marks and hickeys, but Dean didn't regret it at all.

"Dean, how do you feel?" Sam was awake, asking him softly, "I was worried as hell when you passed out last night."

Dean chuckled, "Sorry, it was a while since I had sex that good."

"Hmm," Sam pouted, "Was he better than me?"

"No way," Dean smiled. "So, are we dating?"

"Depends. Will you go out with me, Dean?"

When Dean got stared by those hazel puppy eyes, he couldn't think _straight_. (Ha, that pun, of course, he just got puppy eye's dick in his ass last night.)

"Did we move too fast?"

"Dunno, I mean, I never asked anyone out before..." Sam blushed and Dean's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really? I mean, you _never_ have a girlfriend? or boyfriend? _You_?"

"I don't want to scare them with my dick!" Sam blushed even harder and Dean found it's so cute. "I used to go out with one girl when I was in grade 7, and she ran away in terror. Kinda trauma for both of us."

"Oh, she missed a rare thing," Dean kissed his jaw lovingly, hands stroking Sam's bed hair. "Doggy penis' always big."

Sam pouted again, "'M' not a dog — Dean, just answer my question..." 

Dean snickered, "Yes, I will. And before you ask, yes, you can continue your career, I don't mind."

"Really?"

The elder grinned, tracing his fingers along Sam's chest. "Yeah, as long as I'm the one filming it."

Sam made a face-splitting grin before kissed Dean again, sweet and everything with love. He couldn't be happier and feel this content without Dean in his life, so he wouldn't let him go. Ever.

"I'm sure we can work with that, you kinky bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome. And if you wanna see more of this au... hmmm... tell me 👉👈


End file.
